Un milagro de navidad
by Neith15
Summary: Las despedidas son difíciles, pero ¿y si esa persona no regresa? Como hijo siempre buscarás a tus padres a pesar de la distancia, el tiempo ya no importa sólo sabes que lo quieres volver a ver. Pierdes esa esperanza y recurres a la última opción, Navidad. ¿Tu deseo es tan fuerte como para que se cumpla?
1. Prólogo

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z** _ **no me pertenece, la trama por el contrario es completamente mi idea.**_

 _ **Ligado a la historia "Un futuro desconocido, una familia nueva".**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice en escribirlo.**_

 ** _Story: Un milagro de navidad_**

 _ **Summary: Las despedidas son difíciles, pero ¿y si esa persona no regresa? Como hijo siempre buscarás a tus padres a pesar de la distancia, el tiempo ya no importa sólo sabes que lo quieres volver a ver. Pierdes esa esperanza y recurres a la última opción, Navidad. ¿Tu deseo es tan fuerte como para que se cumpla?**_

 _ **By: Neith15**_


	2. Mala noticia

**Mala noticia**

El ambiente de la habitación era tenso, simplemente no podría ser de otra forma después de que les dieron la desagradable noticia. Fue un golpe al corazón principalmente para Kaoru, quien se enterró las largas uñas en las palmas de las manos, obligándose a despertar de aquella desagradable pesadilla, eso no le podía estar sucediendo a ella. Momoko se cruzó de brazos temblorosa y Miyako se limitó a acunar a su pequeña hija en brazos.

\- ¿Tienen que ir? - tomó la palabra la ex líder de las PPGZ -. Me niego a aceptarlo.

\- ¿No hay nadie más que vaya en su lugar?

\- Butch - Kaoru aguantó las lágrimas, furiosa - sabes lo que nos hizo y aún así ¿quieres ir?

\- No tenemos opción, saben que el profesor Utonium es nuestro papá y es nuestra obligación apoyarlo - Brick acarició suavemente los brazos de su esposa -. Butch es veterano, Boomer es especializado de la marina y soy un Rowdy además de ser mi servicio militar, no podemos hacer nada.

\- Pero Butch ya lo hizo, no tiene que...

\- Kaoru - la tranquilizó en un suave abrazo mientras ella se acurrucó en este -, es mi obligación y será la última vez que lo haga, te lo prometo.

\- Butch, no quiero que vayas - soltó las lágrimas sobre el pecho de su esposo -. No quiero perderte, ellos tienen el arma para destruirte.

\- No será así, por eso los tres fuimos llamados a combate, tres son mejor que uno.

\- ¿Y qué les parece seis?

Brick volteó a ver a Momoko completamente asustado, entendiendo la propuesta de su mujer. La tomó fuertemente de ambos brazos y con los ojos abiertos no pudo evitar soltar un:

\- ¡No!¡¿Estás loca?!

La pequeña Beverly de un mes de nacida, despertó aturdida ante el fuerte grito del varón. Miyako, quien se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento, miró mal a su cuñado que se serenó en el instante y desvió la mirada, sin comprender por qué su esposa diría algo así. Boomer se sentó sobre el brazo del sofá y besó la rubia cabeza de su esposa, pálida y delicada. Observó por breves momentos a su pequeña hija en brazos y tuvo ese pequeño miedo de no volverla ver ni verla crecer. Butch le había contado sobre la perdida de sus poderes y lo difícil que había sido lograr recuperarlos, los científicos del bando enemigo contra los que lucharían y su tecnología avanzada, cuarteles difíciles de escapar y la crueldad con que lo habían tratado. Con mucho cuidado, agarró a Beverly de los brazos de su esposa y la arrulló en los propios, tímido y tierno. En silencio, se estaba despidiendo de su pequeña porque si algo salía mal...Detuvo la tortura mental, no quería pensar en ese futuro.

\- Brick.

Todos voltearon de inmediato a la puerta de la habitación al escuchar la grave voz del profesor Utonium. En brazos traía a un pequeño de cabello naranja con los ojos somnolientos, restregándoselos con ambas manos en forma de puños y vestido con una pijama completa roja. Se veía tan tierno en él que Momoko no resistió correr a su encuentro. Brick la siguió y abrazó a su padre quien le palmeó la espalda, no se habían visto en semanas debido a un viaje de negocios del que recién había llegado horas antes, después de que le informaron sobre su reclutamiento.

\- Papá...

\- Me han informado, si no quieres...

\- No, es mi deber.

El profesor sólo pudo recordar al niño que había conocido a los doce años, perdido, agresivo y temperamental. Nunca se imaginó que crecería como todo un hombre honesto, fiel y líder. Jamás se arrepintió de haberlos acogido, siempre se había sentido orgulloso de cada uno de los logros de los tres y era maravilloso escucharlos llamarle "papá", siempre había querido hijos y muchos pero debido a la falta de tiempo, su esposa y él habían acordado sólo tener a uno. Sin embargo, ellos eran parte de él sin la necesidad de compartir sangre, por el simple hecho de que habían crecido de su corazón, dedicación y uno que otro consejo sobre chicas, ante eso último soltó un suave risita.

\- ¿Cuándo partirán?

\- A primera hora.

Momoko se alejó de la conversación, irritada, no soportaba la idea de tener que pensar en que Brick partiría en un par de horas. Masaru se acomodó sobre su pecho y se durmió de nuevo. Pensó en Aida que de seguro había caído rendida después de un largo día de entrenamiento. Al parecer los niños habían heredado algunas cualidades especiales sin la necesidad de una transformación y como tal, tenían que aprender a controlarlas en todo momento.

\- ¿Sabe a dónde nos enviarán?

\- Creo que los separarán - explicó el reconocido científico -. Butch irá a la fuerza armada, Boomer a la fuerza marítima y tú serás instalado en la fuerza aérea.

\- ¿Fuerza aérea?

\- Si, debido a tu liderazgo e inteligencia.

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte es el enemigo?

\- A decir verdad - Utonium observó la habitación por el rabillo del ojo, y bajó el tono de voz -, por eso fueron llamados. Creen que es muy peligroso como para contenerlo por más tiempo y quieren que ustedes...

\- ¿Papi?

Una suave voz, interrumpió la conversación de los mayores. Aileen apareció detrás del profesor con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojizas, Butch soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia ella. La cargó en sus brazos y besó repetidas veces su rojiza nariz, supo de inmediato que su primogénita había despertado llorando y lo más seguro es que había tenido una visión del futuro. Kaoru se acercó con el corazón acelerado, si Aileen despertaba llorando no significaban buenas noticias.

\- No te vayas - susurró la pequeña -, no regresarás.

Para Butch eso fue un golpe a su corazón, era consciente del don de su hija y que siempre sucedía lo que soñaba pero aquellas palabras, simplemente no las podía creer. Miyako y Momoko la escucharon, temerosas por las siguiente oración pero suficiente para comenzar a prepararse mentalmente. Era cierto que ellos eran sus esposos, así como también era cierto que tenían un deber con la nación y como tal tenían que apoyarlos, aunque eso significara esperar el día de mañana una mala noticia.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Neith15**_


	3. Un milagro de navidad

**Un milagro de navidad**

Momoko terminó de envolver el último regalo y soltó un suspiro, agotada. Miró el reloj de pared de la sala, cohibida y sin entender por qué Aida y Masaru últimamente actuaban raro, se portaban muy bien y no rezongaban. Una vez al llegar del trabajo Aida había ido corriendo hacia su habitación a darle un delicioso masaje de pies. Apoyó el brazo sobre la rodilla y luego la mejilla sobre la mano, pensativa. Kaoru ingresó a la habitación, con los brazos ocupados de muchos regalos forrados en papel navideño, caminó con precaución pero al final tropezó con el pie de su ex líder de equipo. Con mucho cuidado de no dejar caer las grandes cajas, buscó el equilibrio y al lograrlo, lanzó una mirada furiosa a su cuñada, quien ni siquiera se había dignado a despertar de su ensoñación.

\- ¡Momoko!

Dio un salto en su lugar y abrió los ojos aturdida, no era normal escuchar la voz furiosa de su amiga. Subió la mirada desconcertada y sonrió confundida.

\- ¿Qué hice?

\- Casi me caigo con tu pie.

\- Lo siento, es sólo que...

Kaoru soltó el aire por la boca y guardó los regalos en la bodega que el profesor les había asignado para ello, regresó con su amiga y se sentó a su lado, curiosa.

\- Es sólo que...

\- Aida y Masaru han actuado muy extraño últimamente.

\- Oh.

Momoko volteó a ver a su amiga, porque algo le dijo que esa exclamación decía más de lo que parecía.

\- ¿Oh?

\- Es que Aileen y los mellizos también han actuado extraño últimamente.

\- Creo... - interrumpió Miyako en la entrada -, que yo tuve algo que ver con eso.

\- Miyako - corearon al verla -, ¿tú?

La observaron guardar dos regalos en la bodega y sentarse en el sofá frente a ellas, se veía nerviosa y un tanto preocupada. Claro que lo estaba, tanto como ellas dos. No habían tenido noticias de los chicos en más de un año y el profesor no parecía tener la intención de sacarlas de duda, habían intentado hablar con el Alcalde para que les dijeran algo pero el resultado fue completamente nulo. Los niños por su parte, estaban impacientes y preguntaban constantemente por sus padres. Era doloroso para las tres, verlos tristes cuando estos veían a un padre con su hijo.

\- Sin querer les dije que... - Kaoru y Momoko la miraron con los ojos abiertos, atentas a las palabras de su amiga -, si se portaban bien papá...regresaría.

Momoko bajó la mirada triste y Kaoru la desvió furiosa. Era comprensible la acción de Miyako pero no quitaba el hecho de que simplemente no podían prometerles el regreso de los chicos tan deliberadamente, no estaba en sus manos.

\- No estuvo bien que les dijeras eso, ni siquiera...

\- Kaoru - la cortó Momoko -, Miyako no tenía malas intenciones. Un poco de esperanza en los niños no hace mal.

\- ¿Qué tal si...? - se detuvo -. No está bien, es probable que en cualquier momento nos llamen para decirnos que...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no regresarán - finalizó Miyako, la oración que nadie se había dignado a repetir en voz alta haciendo realidad el verdadero terror detrás de las dudas -. Tenemos que estar preparadas por si acaso ellos no regresan.

\- No quiero seguir hablando de este tema - Kaoru se levantó mientras miraba la hora en su teléfono táctil -. Nos vemos hasta mañana.

La habitación quedó sumida en un profundo e incómodo silencio después de que su amiga se retiró, Miyako soltó un fuerte suspiro y Momoko le sonrió apenada. Entendían la reacción de su amiga, después de lo que le sucedió, no había superado el hecho de que su vida y la de su familia había estado en peligro por culpa de ese famoso enemigo.

/

Era el último día de clases en el jardín de niños, los infantes jugaban y reían al disfrutar de un pequeño convivio navideño padres-hijos-maestros. Las familias se encontraba sentadas sobre pequeños manteles en el verdoso patio, comiendo sándwiches y riendo fuertemente. Los pequeños habían hecho intercambio de regalos y jugaban con sus respectivos juguetes pero en la descendencia de los héroes de la ciudad, esa felicidad no era completamente compartida al observar a las demás familias.

Las tres mujeres se percataron de la ligera envidia que sentían al ver a sus compañeros disfrutando del bello momento con sus papás, preparándose para recibir la famosa Navidad.

\- Mami - Masaru fue el primero en hablar -, ¿cuándo regresará papá?

Momoko no supo qué contestar o cómo hacerlo realmente, sin ilusionarlo pero sin quitarle esas pequeñas esperanzas.

\- Papá...

\- ¿No regresará?

Fue más incómodo para la mujer al sentirse observada por los cuatro niños, Esmeralda apretó la mano de su mellizo, Makoto no ocultó la tristeza en su mirada y Makoto, él fue el principal que le rompió el corazón. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para explicarles la situación, los ojos de su hijo se iluminaron de tal magnitud que no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Salió corriendo directo a la entrada del edificio y de inmediato giró medio cuerpo para buscar la razón. Al enfocar bien, se llevó ambas manos a la boca, anonadada.

Sin perder tiempo, se levantó de su lugar y con rapidez caminó hacia la entrada pero se dejó caer de rodillas a mitad de camino. Soltó varias lágrimas y se cubrió el rostro conmocionada, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí. Limpió las lágrimas del rostro, se levantó de nuevo y esta vez corrió hacia él, su esposo. Brick había recibido a Masaru con los brazos abiertos pero como el pequeño aún no controlaba la fuerza en su totalidad, se llevó a su padre de espalda. Momoko llegó después y esperó a que se levantara para abrazarlo fuertemente, Brick la rodeó por la espalda y aspiró el suave aroma a fresas de su mujer, la había extrañado durante los diecisiete meses que estuvo fuera de su hogar. Abrazó a su familia y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, estaba feliz de poder regresar a casa con ellos.

Para Kaoru, aquello fue sorprendente sobre todo porque detrás de Brick, apareció Butch. Esmeralda fue la que reaccionó primero, voló hacia su papá con tanta emoción que tuvo que ejercer mucha coordinación para no pasar de largo. Kojiro se mordió el labio, intentando aguantar el llanto pero al final cedió, imitó a su hermana y voló. El varón los recibió en un fuerte abrazo y se dejó caer de rodillas, con el rostro oculto entre sus hijos. Era hermoso volverlos a ver, por un momento había pensado que nunca regresaría junto a ellos. Kaoru esperó con los ojos llorosos y cuando por fin su esposo elevó la mirada, sonrió feliz. Butch dejó con cuidado a los mellizos sobre el pasto y saludó a su esposa con un gran beso, la cargó e hizo que rodeara su cuerpo con las piernas. Era asombroso volver a sentir los labios del otro sobre el propio. Se alejaron lentamente sin despegar las frentes, admirándose de la vitalidad del otro, con cariño y pasión, con ternura y comprensión.

Makoto escondió el rostro en el pecho de su madre, quien tuvo que aguantar el llanto por su hijo. Boomer jamás apareció.

/

Aida estaba en su clase de ballet, intentando hacer la nueva rutina navideña pero los pasos le salían mal. Observó su alrededor y se dio cuenta que su mamá aún no llegaba de la escuela de Masaru, bajó la mirada cansada y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Se sentía sola y de alguna manera sentía envidia por su hermano, al ser el menor era el que necesitaba más atención pero ella también quería un abrazo, también sentía la ausencia de su padre, también...

\- Lo extraño.

\- Señorita Him, no es hora del descanso, siga practicando.

De inmediato enderezó el cuerpo al escuchar el regaño de su maestra y al ritmo de la música, siguió con la rutina. Giró sobre su propio cuerpo disfrutando del bello momento en que sentía que podía volar sin la necesidad de usar poderes, no imaginó que cuando se detuviera, frente a ella estaría el hombre que admiraba, su héroe personal.

\- ¡Papá! - gritó llamando la atención de todos -. ¡Papi!

Se lanzó a los brazos de Brick y rompió en llanto sobre su hombro, asegurándose de que aquello estaba sucediendo realmente y no era un sueño más, como muchas veces que había despertado con la ilusión de encontrarlo sentado en el comedor bebiendo su clásica taza de café.

\- Aida - Brick la besó por toda la cara -, mi pequeña.

/

Aileen visualizó a su madre y hermanos en la entrada, llegando tarde como siempre. Sonrió divertida y regresó la mirada a su entrevistadora.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes al ganar tu cuarta medalla de oro en artes marciales?

\- Sinceramente, fuerte.

Ella solía ser así, despreocupada y carismática, por algo siempre le decían que era el vivo reflejo de su madre a su edad.

\- ¿A quiénes te gustaría agradecer tu triunfo?

\- A mi mamá y a mi papá, pero hoy le dedico mi victoria principalmente a mi padre.

\- Butch Him.

\- Correcto.

\- ¿Cuál es la razón por la que se lo dedicas especialmente a él?

\- Porque hace más de un año que no lo veo y me encantaría recibirlo con varias victorias.

\- Perfecto - sonrió la mujer -, porque te tenemos una sorpresa - anunció emocionada -. Desde la fuerza armada, Butch Him.

Aileen abrió los ojos confundida, la mujer que la entrevistó le indicó con el dedo que mirará atrás y obedeció. Dejó caer el ramo de rosas en el suelo y sonrió abiertamente.

\- ¡Papi!

Butch la abrazó con fuerza y la giró en el aire, era hermoso verla de nuevo. Se había perdido gran parte de su infancia, no se perdería más años de su vida.

/

Todos se encontraban en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, bebiendo y riendo. Era un día antes de Navidad y los niños esperaban ansiosos sus juguetes, a excepción de cierta personita mayor para esas cosas como había declarado meses atrás, Aileen. Kaoru no soltaba la mano de Butch para nada mientras que Momoko le robaba pequeños besos a Brick.

Makoto era el único que no parecía disfrutar el ambiente pues se había limitado a quedarse sentado a un lado de su madre sobre el sofá. Cada cinco minutos enfocaba la puerta esperando la entrada de alguien anhelado pero no sucedía nada, Miyako al darse cuenta intentó animarlo a ir a jugar con sus primos pero simplemente recibió una negativa por parte del infante.

\- Le rogué a Santa que trajera a papá - sollozó, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas -. Me porté bien e hice mis deberes, ayudé en casa y cuidé de mi hermanita, ¿por qué no cumplió mi deseo?

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Boomer? - susurró Kaoru a su esposo -. Pensé que llegaría con ustedes.

\- No sabemos nada de él, perdimos comunicación meses atrás y su barco no aparece en el radar, pensé que ya había llegado.

\- ¿Es posible que él...?

\- Esperemos que no, Kaoru.

\- ¡Quiero a mi papá! - rompió en llanto finalmente, en un fuerte grito -. ¡Papá!

\- Mi amor - Miyako acarició suavemente la mejilla de su hijo, aún con la pequeña Beverly en brazos -, papá está trabajando.

\- ¡Papá!

Todos los presentes sintieron lástima por el pequeño, entendían su desesperación al ver llegar a sus tíos pero no a su padre.

\- Makoto, papá...papá no pudo venir.

\- ¡Papá!

\- Makoto Him - habló alguien desde la puerta -. Nunca te enseñé a llorar.

El nombrado silenció de inmediato al escuchar la profunda e intimidante voz de su padre. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa azul marino y abrió los ojos perplejo, no creyendo lo que veía frente a él. Era Boomer, con su traje de la marina y más pálido de lo normal. El rostro infantil se iluminó asombrosamente al comprobar que era su papá, esquivó hábilmente la mesa de centro y corrió al encuentro con su progenitor. Se abrazaron tan fuerte que Boomer tuvo que tener cuidado para no lastimar a su pequeño hombrecito como tantas veces le había dicho.

\- ¡Papá!

\- Makoto.

Miyako sonrió con las lágrimas desbordando de alegría, se sentía aliviada de verlo vivo y frente a ella. Caminó lentamente hacia él y finalmente dejó caer la frente sobre su hombro, feliz de volverlo a sentir. Boomer la abrazó con fuerza y con la desesperación carcomiéndole los sentidos, dejó a Makoto en el suelo y cargó a Beverly en brazos. Había sido difícil poder lograr la victoria pero si era necesario dejar a su familia por unos meses, haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerla a salvo, lejos del peligro de la guerra.

\- Este es fantásticamente un milagro de navidad - susurró el profesor Utonium -, la esperanza.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Neith15**_


	4. Epílogo

_**Hola.**_

 _ **Espero te haya gustado. Si fue así y comentas, le das a favoritos o seguir, espero que sepas que ha sido un honor que me hayas leído. También me gustaría invitarte a que leyeras mis otras historias pero si no quieres, agradezco el simple hecho de que leas esto.**_

 _ **Para cualquier duda, aclaración, petición o inclusive plática, puedes ubicarme en facebook como Neith Neith, o simplemente ir a mi perfil y ahí está el link.**_

 _ **Dato curioso:**_

 _ **1\. La imagen de portada fue editada por su servidora.**_

 _ **2\. Inspirado en un video sobre el reencuentro de militares con sus familias.**_

 ** _3\. Es una escena dentro del futuro de la historia "Un futuro desconocido, una familia nueva"._**

 ** _Dedicado a todas aquellas familias que tienen un padre, una madre, un hijo, etc., en la milicia pero que por motivos de la vida, no pueden regresar a casa para Navidad. El verdadero significado de la Navidad no son los regalos ni las comidas, sino aquellos momentos en familia y el valor que le damos a esos bellos recuerdos._**

 _ **Gracias, nos leemos luego.**_

 ** _Se despide con mucho cariño_**

 ** _Neith15_**


End file.
